The Spy Who Loved Me
by Sophia Chase
Summary: Caroline's a CIA agent with her girl squad of Bonnie and Kat and Klaus is an MI6 operative with his brothers, problem is they have a history and pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend in Monte Carlo to take down a drug lord is going to be difficult and not just for the obvious reasons.
1. Independent Women

Drabble prompt for you! How about Caroline as one third of Charlie's Angels and Klaus as the bad guy?

 **The Spy Who Loved Me**

 **Part 1: Independent Women**

Thanks nonnie! And sincere apologies for taking so long! I love this and as much as I enjoy Klaus as the bad guy I have changed it to suit my story. Hope you still like it! I then realised this had way more potential as longer than a mini prompt so tell me if you like it so far and I might just reciprocate if there's interest.

 ** _Los Angeles…_**

"Good morning, angels," his rich voice floated through the intercom.

"Good morning, Enzo," they replied in unison, bursting into fits of laughter as they uttered it.

"For god's sake, why can't you just call me Charlie like I asked?" He growled.

"Because we're not here to fulfil your pathetic, male fantasies," Kat offered, inspecting her recent manicure with sudden interest.

"And I'm not Farah Fawcett or even Cameron Diaz for that matter," Caroline added before he could bemoan the fact she wasn't again.

"You're just a few layers and bangs away from it, Forbes," he assured her. They all rolled their eyes at their handler's predictable response.

"Just because I can't see you doesn't mean I don't know what your eyes are doing, angels."

"You realise that technology has advanced since the 1970s right, Enzo?" Katherine explained slowly for his benefit. "It's this little thing called Skype, maybe you've heard of it?"

"But then I'd have to see your rolling eyes, while Forbes twirls her hair around her index finger, Bennett taps her feet impatiently and you inspect your latest manicure for the tiniest of faults."

"Have we been summonsed just to talk about hairstyles, manicures and eye rolling? I mean really, Lorenzo?" Bonnie asked. The silence from the other end of the line told them he was attempting to regain his composure. Enzo hated it when his agents questioned his authority, unfortunately for him he had no choice with these three firecrackers.

They were all at the top of their respective training programs in the CIA two years ago upon graduation, each girl offering a different skill set and as a trio had become the best undercover agents in North America over that short time.

"As much as I enjoy our chats, Bennett," he shot back gruffly. "I have your new assignment."

"Finally," Kat mumbled under her breath while looking between her friends curiously. "Please tell me it involves a beach in Hawaii or California at least, my tan is faltering given that extended period at the peak of Alaskan Winter."

"I'm so glad your tan trumps work, I'll be sure to put that on my next evaluation report, Pierce." He informed them curtly before continuing. "You'll need to be on the first plane to France tomorrow, your flights and accommodation have already been arranged. Further instructions will be forthcoming when you arrive but I'm happy to report that the Monte Carlo Beach Club will be happy to accommodate your tanning needs, Pierce."

Caroline looked between her friends curiously. Not only were they going to beautiful beaches in France but it was official, they'd made it to the international leagues and couldn't be happier with their progress so soon up the ranks. They stifled their excitement, knowing it would be extremely uncool to Enzo if they squealed right now given they were hardened CIA operatives.

"What? No high pitched girly screams? Given the look on your respective faces I'd conclude that you're pretending to be cool."

"Pervert," Kat murmured.

"As always this conversation has been a pleasure, angels," he chuckled, his throaty laugh coming alive through the intercom before disconnecting.

"What was that, Kat?" Bonnie insisted. "We already know he can see us."

"I like to throw him a little bone now and then," she said confidently. "Then his defenses are down and we can get those extra tidbits of information."

"Like?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Now I know exactly which bikinis to pack given the destination," she smiled mischievously before making her way towards the exit her hips swinging exaggeratedly as she did it.

 ** _Hotel de Paris, Monte-Carlo, Ambassador's Suite_**

"I did not sign up for this bullshit," Katherine huffed, her pacing back and forth against the impressive harbor backdrop from the large window quickening so much she was almost a blur.

The excitement about their current and surprisingly international mission had dampened quickly upon learning what exactly was required. Learning they were working in tandem with MI6 wasn't wholly unexpected but their undercover roles had been tough to swallow. Not to mention the agents they had to work with. Their reputation was legendary but it didn't mean they were happy.

The Mikaelson Men. And yes, that was their nickname world wide. Three brothers all extremely accomplished and gorgeous but also arrogant and lethal at the same time.

* * *

"Neither did I, but I'm not exactly sure what we can do about it now," Caroline interjected. "Enzo might be a pussycat but we're at the whim of the US Government don't forget."

"Way to ruin the mood, Care," she muttered, her pacing finally coming to a complete stop, albeit reluctantly given her exasperated expression.

"Look, the last thing I want to pretend is to be one of their pathetic girlfriends but I happen to like being in employment and paid accordingly." Given Bonnie's meagre upbringings, they weren't surprised at those comments. "In fact there's nothing more I love than a challenge, Kol Mikaelson won't know what hit him after the week's out."

Kat and Caroline were fairly certain she was right. "After all, it's only acting and given our impeccable skills, it will be a walk in the park along with that tan you're after."

"You might have a point. I kind of like the concept of messing with the smug Mikaelsons, especially that one in the suit, consider it our greatest triumph yet, ladies."

They parted ways at that point to prepare for their debut at the beach club, Caroline closing the bathroom door to inspect her appearance critically. Her golden waves cascaded halfway down her back, her blue eyes even more pronounced from the brief but intense exposure to the sunlight since their earlier arrival. The gold bikini which barely contained her creamy curves was perfect for the mission, especially paired with the transparent, white kaftan over it.

She'd chosen to conceal her connection with the Mikaelsons for operational reasons. The last thing she needed was any untoward emotional entanglements to rear their ugly head mid assignment. She steeled her nerves, knowing she needed to act better than she ever had in order to keep their past exactly where it needed to be. In the past.

 ** _Monte Carlo Beach Club_**

Caroline didn't flinch, just approached him on the beach purposefully beneath her floppy hat. They were mere inches apart before his crimson lips found hers greedily and his tongue tested the barrier before slipping in slowly and dipping into her warmth. A multitude of memories flooded back, so too the tingling between her legs as his mouth ravaged hers. Bastard. She resisted the urge to knee him roughly as deserved, deciding to shelve that particular reflex until they were alone.

They parted, but only a few inches, his blue eyes filled with the lust she knew all too well. Caroline had no intention of showing her true feelings, instead running her hand slowly down his bare chest. She could feel his breath hitch and was suddenly enjoying the power she exuded over him in the situation.

"What have I told you about not applying sunscreen every few hours, baby?" Caroline purred, her hands continuing their assault on his skin.

"I was waiting for you, love," he murmured, pulling her onto his lap and grasping her hand possessively, allowing it to move further southward, grazing the tip of his cock. Caroline noted just how aroused he was before continuing their charade. "No one knows how to rub in the sunscreen just like you."

"Unless you're planning on sunning yourself naked, I think your 'little boy' is well taken care of," she teased, noting the way his face fell briefly when she used that term.

"Do I need to punish you with my 'little boy' in front of everyone, sweetheart?" His words came out in short, sharp bursts as he threatened to penetrate her in public view. Caroline knew from experience he'd actually do it if provoked.

A deep laugh interrupted, breaking their heated concentration. Their eyes briefly, and reluctantly, averted as he approached. Clothed in head to toe black, even given the extreme heat. Of course they both knew who he was and exactly what he was capable of doing.

"Young people these days," he smirked knowingly. "Can I suggest we reconvene at the Casino tonight at my private table? Much less people frowning over public fornication, believe it or not. And I have to admit the way she puts you in your place is extremely arousing, Hayes."

Caroline felt his finger nails penetrate her lower back, something he was known for during jealous fits. She couldn't help but relish in that fact before agreeing to the night ahead. It was all part of their plan after all.

As childish as it sounded, she was equally as excited by catching the bad guy as she was playing mercilessly with the good one. Good being a relatively loose term when it came to Klaus Mikaelson.

What was going to happen next she wasn't quite sure about but it certainly wasn't going to be dull. That much she knew given their history.

TBC...


	2. A Girl Like You

**So, this is my second part to my Charlie's Angels inspired drabble. All titles are from the soundtracks from both movie reboots.**

 **A Girl Like You**

 _ **Hotel Hermitage, Monte Carlo**_

Klaus Mikaelson barely noticed as the cold water cascaded over his body. He was a little distracted to say the least. And when he said that he meant full anatomy distraction, from his overactive brain to the impressive but painful erection he was sporting below. Of course he knew Caroline was working this assignment but some advanced notice would have been good, rather than only just this morning. Clearly MI6 liked to throw in a few curve balls to keep them on their toes. Usually he'd relish in the challenge but not this time.

They'd travelled to Monaco two weeks earlier where their handler Lexi Branson was on hand to give them further instructions.

" _Lexi, I think the French sun agrees with you, darling, a match made in heaven in fact," Kol cooed, giving their handler an appreciative glance from the end of the table in the hotel room overlooking the sparkling, blue sea and pristine, white sand below._

" _Oh you mean like my fist and your face, Little Mikaelson?" She replied, her bored tone not lost on them. Elijah and Klaus chuckled at her usual attempts to insult their wayward, younger brother. "Honestly, it must be exhausting being that corny, not to mention completely inappropriate."_

" _So, what's new?" Elijah offered, with a slight shrug of his broad shoulders._

" _You realise that a suit is not considered beach wear, right E?" She added, perusing his unusual but still immaculate appearance._

" _This again?"_

" _You realise you're not 007, right Elijah?" Kol sniggered. It wasn't the first time and certainly wouldn't be the last that joke was made between the brothers._

 _They were recruited to MI5 five years earlier but had recently made the transition to MI6, a nod to their impeccable record which was second to none in secret service circles. "Honestly, the way you three bicker, it's like being back in kindergarten. I honestly have no idea how you get anything done."_

" _We're multi-taskers Lexi, what can we say?" Klaus smirked, flashing a dimple just for her benefit. Klaus wasn't sexist, at least he didn't think so, but having a female handler had been an adjustment. However, the first time she insulted Kol, he was immediately converted and it didn't hurt that she was also kind of scary, not that Klaus would admit it aloud of course._

" _No, that's what women do," she answered knowingly. "Glad to see you're making an effort though. But, for the love of God, put those dimples away, they need to come with a warning, Nik," she scoffed, rolling her eyes as she did it._

" _Good or bad?" She didn't respond, just busied herself with the files on the table._

" _So, enough with the weird pleasantries, I have your latest assignment and it's a big one. Damon Salvatore," she began, opening a folder and sliding a photo across the table. "Drug Lord, big in the North and South American markets but is looking to infiltrate Europe."_

" _Doesn't this guy own half of the French and Italian Riviera?" Elijah asked curiously. "I'm surprised he hasn't already cornered the European market."_

" _That's his Modus Operandi," she explained. "He likes to build up a presence and then makes his move. Securing the Monte Carlo Casino, which we all know is considered the jewel in the crown, was the trigger he needed to proceed."_

" _And what are we supposed to do?"_

" _Infiltrate his inner circle, make friends," she ordered. "I know that's a difficult concept for you Kol but..."_

" _Funny and sexy, now that's a winning combination, Lexi."_

" _God, does he ever stop?" She asked, her frustration obvious given the exasperated flick of her long, blonde hair over her shoulder._

" _You have no idea," Klaus said knowingly. "So, why us? I know we're brilliant…" Lexi's snort wasn't hard to miss, "but wouldn't someone local be a better choice if he's looking to crack the European drug scene?"_

" _I don't know about you, Niklaus, but I'm fluent in seven languages including French and Italian," Elijah boasted._

" _Show-off. This is why he's the brains of the operation and…" Kol trailed off, realising just how bad it sounded. True, he was the most cognitive of the brothers and could absorb just about everything but Klaus was fairly confident in the fact he was an all-rounder. Kol on the other hand was another story. All Klaus knew was that he wouldn't want to meet his cross-martial arts trained brother in a dark alley._

" _The reason you were chosen," Lexi interrupted before they could fight again, "is because Salvatore is hoping to move into the UK market afterwards. He won't be able to help but boast about his moves into Europe to secure his next target."_

" _And this is why we're so lucky to have you, Branson," Klaus noted gratefully._

" _Well, someone here needs to think with another part of their body," she murmured. Elijah attempted to interject but knew arguing with the feisty blonde was futile._

That was two weeks ago and while they'd managed to infiltrate Damon's circle as instructed, he wasn't too forthcoming with details. MI6 were impatient, worried if they didn't get any results soon his reach would extend to Europe as it had North and South America. As advised only this morning, their secret weapon were three North American CIA agents posing as their girlfriends. Apparently Damon Salvatore was a little homesick and some attractive American memories wouldn't hurt. What Klaus wasn't expecting was one of those distractions to be his ex-girlfriend, no matter how short lived their supposed relationship was. Of course he couldn't react outwardly, just nodded when absolutely necessary.

Then she had to show up on that beach today and rub herself against him tauntingly, the memories flooding back with a vengeance. Why did that gold bikini have to show every single, creamy curve and those teasing, pink lips be so damn inviting? Hence why he'd claimed them as soon as possible. Call him greedy but it was all about acting the part, right?

Klaus wasn't weak but knowing she was close by wasn't helping quell his arousal as evidenced by his current predicament which showed no signs of abating. He decided there was only one course of action, his hand running along his hard length before an annoying voice called out into the bathroom.

"I know you've always been a bit of a diva, Niklaus, but we have to meet with Lexi then head to the casino, you know catch the bad guy and all that?"

"Get the hell out of here, Kol," he muttered through gritted teeth, thinking his younger brother's interruption and use of the word 'head' was the last thing he needed after his trying afternoon.

He heard some of the usual, pathetic whining before he disappeared. A little privacy wouldn't go astray while attempting to find some kind of relief even though Klaus knew just what he'd prefer and it involved her mouth and that was just to begin with. Before he could carry on with the job at hand, the shower door opened unceremoniously. The fresh gust of air not much of a surprise though given the icy temperature of the shower water.

"Kol! What did I tell you?" He reprimanded, his hands finding a neck before realising it wasn't his annoying brother and noting just how much harder he'd become from his beautiful and unexpected visitor.

"Way to greet a girl," she drawled, sarcastically.

"Who apparently has a penchant for break and enter," he teased. "I certainly haven't missed that misguided wit, Forbes," he smiled deviously. Klaus had to admit having her in such close proximity wasn't altogether unwanted. She looked even more beautiful, if that was possible, in a blue, floral sundress that accentuated her eyes and porcelain skin. "You know; I could have snapped that pretty little neck of yours with a flick of my wrist?"

"Debatable," she hissed. "And, while we're revisiting memory lane, I certainly haven't missed your ability to get hard within such close proximity of me," she teased, her tongue running its way along her bottom lip seductively and no doubt on purpose. "It's a talent."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but it seems like the cockiness you hated about me seems to have rubbed off, sweetheart," he accused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. The only reason I came here tonight was to lay down some ground rules before this assignment gets too crazy."

"Crazy?" He asked, his eyebrows raised curiously. "But yet the first thing you have to address is my impressive erection?"

"I don't recall ever using the word impressive but it's a little hard to miss, Mikaelson."

"Well, maybe next time you could have ambushed me somewhere less intimate, love?"

"I was running short of time and Kol has this terrible habit of not closing doors properly," she conceded. "I'm pretty certain that's a big no-no when it comes to spy 101. And don't call me love."

"So, these ground rules, love…" he trailed off teasingly, thinking just how good that dress would look pooled on the floor and those delicious legs wrapped around him.

"Yes," she mumbled, almost incoherently. "No touching of any kind privately…"

"I can't hear you," Klaus lied, placing his hand behind his ear for extra effect. Before she could react, he'd pulled her into the shower greedily. She squealed, realising just how cold the water was and exactly why it was.

"What in hell are you doing?" She shivered, his hands removing her dress roughly and caressing her breasts slowly.

"If you can't beat them join them, Forbes," she was up against the tiles now, his erection teasing her silky folds slowly. Klaus adjusted the temperature, knowing the cold water wasn't exactly conducive nor needed now he had her in his grasp.

"You bastard..." she whimpered, humping against his hand.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me, Forbes," he growled into her hair before nibbling her left ear.

"And I love it when you shut the hell up," she hissed, pulling him towards her. Klaus bit into the crook of her neck elated but at the same time trying to control himself from coming too soon. She brought it out in him like no other woman.

"No problems there, I'm waiting for you to come," he promised, his hand finding her clit, stroking it slowly at first and knowing just how much she loved the sensation and that her climax would be close. Before long she was pushing against him, her heavy breathing increasing with each delicious stroke.

"Caroline..." he panted.

"I hate you," she hissed, just as her orgasm hit causing her simultaneously to convulse and cry out. Klaus didn't care if anyone heard right now. He was so close, knowing that all he needed was to push inside her. But Caroline had other ideas, moving away, albeit shakily, before gathering her clothes.

"Oh come on, love, you can't leave me like this," he gestured urgently towards the erection that seemed to have grown even more if that was possible.

"Pretty sure I can given our past," she shot back, searching for her underwear he'd pulled off only moments earlier.

"Looking for these?" He teased, holding up the white, lacy lingerie. She attempted to grab them from his outstretched hand but at six foot two he had the clear advantage.

"You are such a child," she groaned. "Nothing ever changes obviously."

"Says the girl who used me sexually while under the guise of workplace professionalism."

"Says the guy who's bitter I outsmarted him," Caroline parroted, her dress, albeit saturated, finally in place even if she was sans underwear.

"I think that's debatable," he teased, referring to her previous comment. "I'll see you at the casino, might even bring your underwear to reminisce." She was barrelling out the door by way of response. He sniffed her panties causing his arousal to pulse. He shrugged his shoulders thinking this was the only option if he was going to relax himself before the next phase of their plan. Klaus knew it was only a matter of time before she fully surrendered herself to him, or so he thought.


	3. Feel Good Time

**Thanks to everyone who has read this (especially the nonnie who thinks my version of Klaus is so hot), I didn't mean to start anything new but this will only be short and I thought it best to separate the chapters rather than put all in my Crossroads collection. Hope you like it. All songs from the soundtrack.**

 **The Spy Who Loved Me**

 **Part 3: Feel Good Time**

 _ **Monte Carlo Casino**_

 ** _Caroline_**

"What is with you tonight?" Kat hissed as they entered the bright lights and loud noises of the famed casino and took the impressive set of marble stairs one at a time. "Not only were you running late, you've been in the absolute worst mood ever since, bitchy."

Caroline couldn't argue with her best friend's assessment given she was right, an annoying, observant habit she possessed. She'd been late because Klaus bloody Mikaelson decided to distract her best laid plans and have his way with her. Caroline wanted to blame him for being the man whore she knew, but she'd been the one to seek him out and in the shower of all places. Faced with that 'impressive' erection as he'd boastfully called it had been confronting for all the wrong reasons.

Instead of laying out the working boundaries as she'd fully intended, he'd messed with her willpower but it wasn't entirely unexpected given their past trysts. Caroline wanted to hate him but the way he'd held her in his arms under the steady stream of hot water had brought back so many memories, not to mention a mind blowing orgasm which had somewhat dazed her senses afterwards. Caroline was glad she could still partially function to make a quick escape. She'd left before he could come, a fact she was proud of given his ambush, after all it was the least he deserved. Smug bastard.

"I didn't know what to wear," she protested, albeit weakly.

"You're the worst liar, Forbes. You iron and lay each outfit on the bed beforehand like the ridiculously, anal friend we know and mostly love, " Bonnie added, her voice unwavering. Caroline gulped knowing just how sharp her interrogation skills actually were.

Although they all possessed multiple skills, Bonnie's true forte was psychology and mind control. She knew what people were thinking pretty much before they did and used that skilfully against their enemies. She relished in the fact that her skills rendered their enemies powerless without the need for physical violence. Kat on the other hand relished in physical violence given her arm to arm combat talents and those impeccable sniper skills.

Caroline's skills were varied and equally invaluable to the whole operation. Multilingual with eight languages under her belt including; Russian, Arabic, Mandarin and Polish to name a few. Her mathematical, problem solving was impeccable in conjunction with her safe breaking skills that were second to none.

"Probably best we stop bickering given the multiple cameras," she returned, albeit through gritted teeth.

"Deflection," Bonnie murmured. "This should be good later." Kat laughed and Caroline immediately dreaded their interrogation more than the bad guy. To be honest it was a recurring theme with them.

The sea of people in the casino seemed to part as they made their way through the crowd, most of the them watching upon admiringly. Kat was in a signature red gown, fitted, deep V-neck and pooling around her ankles. Bonnie in a vibrant, halter neck, indigo creation and Caroline in a white, strapless dress that hugged each and every curve.

Damon Salvatore's private poker room was impressive, each girl using every tool in their arsenal to grab the attention of the busy crowd. There weren't many, only four tables of eight but given the data they'd memorised, every drug kingpin was present. They gave each other a brief parting smile before making their way to separate tables. Divide and conquer was their motto after all.

"Powdering your nose take a little longer, love?" Klaus asked, pulling her closer so she was rubbing against his budding erection. Bastard.

"I was actually studying up on my blackjack skills, James, I'm a sore loser so if anyone's leaving here as winner it's yours truly." She made a mental note to tell him his lines were far to chauvinistic for her liking. His expression was unwavering but she knew Klaus was trying to steady his composure while devouring her appearance at the same time.

"Sounds like my kind of girl," Damon interrupted, taking his seat at the table. She felt his fingernails dig into her skin softly, his jealousy evident. Caroline hoped he wouldn't blow their cover but he was unpredictable at best. "Any chance you'd be my lucky charm?"

"It's Lara and not this time, seems I'm taken," she purred, placing a lingering kiss on those crimson lips she'd tried to forget but one touch had reminded her of just why she'd stayed away.

"Should we deal then, gorgeous?" Damon smiled deviously.

"Bring it on."

 ** _Katherine_**

"I've never seen you so generous _,_ Hayes," Stefan Salvatore chuckled, throwing in his chips confidently. Katherine noticed the tension in his shoulders as he prepared to respond to the drug king's younger brother. As far as she could tell both Salvatore brothers were as bad as each other.

She'd barely had time to acquaint herself with Elijah Mikaelson since they'd arrived. Caroline had made the initial move earlier in the day but tonight was her chance to infiltrate their operation through the stuffy and eldest Mikaelson. She'd heard stories about his unwavering concentration, commitment to the cause and his ability to wear a suit like no one else. Apparently those pictures didn't do him justice given the way his toned body filled out that grey suit.

"Blame it on my girlfriend," he murmured, pulling her closer, his aftershave messing with her slightly. "She's always had expensive taste."

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure," Stefan offered, holding out his hand. "Stefan Salvatore."

"Natalia," she purred, avoiding his gesture. "Obviously the pleasure is all yours."

"Ouch, is your girlfriend always so icy, William?"

"I am here you know," she growled. "Blame my Russian roots, I hate to waste my time with pleasantries." His eyebrows raised curiously, usually this kind of connection would be a red flag but given the brother's desire to crack the Russian market it was too good to be true.

"Take a seat here," Stefan patted the seat. "Turns out I'm just as competitive, if not more." She felt Elijah bristle, no doubt part of the act, choosing to take the seat next to him instead. If Stefan was offended, he didn't show it.

 _ **Bonnie** _

"And you are?" The Salvatore cousin Tyler asked, his question not interrupting his shuffling.

"Hello to you too."

"I don't remember that being the question." Before she could reprimand him for his rude question, Kol pulled her towards him possessively. Bonnie would have kicked him but knowing his martial arts expertise knew it wasn't altogether wise.

"Is that any way to talk to my girlfriend, Lockwood?" Kol growled.

"I was just trying to be polite, Benjamin," he lied, his brown eyes trained on Bonnie. "To…"

"Violet," he murmured, begrudgingly.

"Wow. If I wanted to be surrounded by so much testosterone," she drawled, "I would have stayed in and watched Fight Club on cable."

"She has a mouth on her," Tyler sniggered. Bonnie was fast losing patience, then she felt a comforting hand on her lower back. She couldn't explain it but this guy had a strange and mellowing effect on her senses. She made a mental note to tell him where to go in private.

 _ **Caroline**_

"You never told me Lara was such a shark," Damon laughed, throwing his hand onto the table while she pulled the chips towards her greedily.

"She's competitive," Klaus murmured. "If there's anything she hates, it's losing."

"I can speak for myself, James," she scoffed not bothering to make eye contact. "Just because your poker skills are average doesn't mean you need to take it out on me."

"Do I detect some trouble in paradise?" Damon chuckled, looking between the pair. They didn't say anything just refused to make eye contact. Klaus took his cue and made his way towards the bar for another whiskey.

"What are you planning to do with your winnings?" Damon murmured, making his way by her side. Caroline had to resist punching him in the gut.

"Thinking a holiday, far from here," she huffed, hoping her acting skills were as good as she remembered.

"How about a cruise on my yacht tomorrow?" He murmured, his lips finding their way to her ear. "I promise I'll be the perfect gentleman."

"Promises, promises," she tutted. "I need proof."

"I'm liking you more and more," he chuckled, producing a string of pearls and holding them against her skin. "I happen to think these would look gorgeous on that neck." The fact his eyes dipped below there and lingered on her cleavage wasn't a surprise.

"I can't be bought," she hissed, licking her lips for extra effect.

"And that's what I like about you," he grinned, placing the pearls in her palm discreetly. "Meet me at my yacht in the harbor at 10am." He was gone before she could respond. She felt her breath finally begin to even out, not because of Damon but because of the guy she knew was watching every word behind them.

 _ **Katherine**_

"Any chance you can teach your uptight boyfriend to let loose, Natalia," Stefan joked, scooping away his winnings. Katherine knew just as well as Elijah that this was a well thought out act.

"He's more of a saver than a spender," she argued, sending him a kiss across the blackjack table. "Given my exorbitant spending it's probably for the best."

"So, he's a kept man," Stefan chuckled. "Hardly surprising." What she wasn't expecting was for Elijah's glass to shatter in his hand, the red wine splattering every available surface, including his silk tie.

"He's far from that," she boasted. "I'd watch what you say in future." Instead of being upset, the gleam in Stefan Salvatore's eye was telling Katherine his attention was piqued. "Now, let's get out of here, baby."

"Feel free to come back anytime, Natalia,"

They were in the stairwell, Katherine holding onto the knot in his tie before his hands found hers. "What do you think you're doing, Ms Pierce?"

"Taking off this sullied tie," she explained, her hands not moving. "I know just how much you hate being unpresentable." He didn't speak but lowered his hands, allowing her to remove his tie. The silence between them was overwhelming, Katherine experiencing something completely foreign and by the looks in his chocolate eyes, Elijah was feeling the same way.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Looks like part one of the mission is complete." He was gone before she could respond. She looked at his tie, wondering just what had happened and why she was so confused by his unexpected exit.

 _ **Bonnie**_

"Looks like it's not your night, Hayes," Tyler joked, taking his winnings. "Blackjack can be difficult for newbies."

"It's all a game of chance," he growled, throwing down a glass of whiskey.

"On the contrary, it's all about strategy," he teased. "If you need any pointers, I'd be willing to help you out. We could make an agreement, my tutelage for some time with the lovely Violet."

"Excuse me?" Bonnie muttered. "I am here you realise?"

"Looking absolutely breathtaking too," he exhaled. "Just take it into consideration, sweetheart." She grabbed his hand, ignoring the warmth she felt as they made their way from the table and into the public area of the casino.

"What an..."

"Ass," Kol finished. "And you thought I was bad."

"Remind me how angering them is going to win this mission?"

"Oh please, darling," he chuckled. "You can read everyone and every scenario without fail, playing dumb isn't your strong suit."

"I'd so whip your ass right now but..." she threatened.

"Looks like someone has been reading my file," he chuckled knowingly. "I think this is going to be a fun ride, Violet."

 ** _Caroline_**

The night had been eventful, not completely unexpected, but Caroline couldn't quite shake Klaus or his effect on her. She'd rushed back to her room, excited their plan had fallen into place but confused as to their act. Yes, it was a scene but Caroline couldn't miss just how much he was effecting her as she was him. She'd paced the room for hours before finally falling into bed, knowing that she had a yachting date with Damon Salvatore the next morning.

She woke with a start. He was massaging her blonde locks and as good as it felt, Caroline broke free staring down her intruder. Of course she knew who it was given his intimate touch and the way he smelled. "I don't recall inviting you inside, Mikaelson."

"I'll admit I took a few liberties," he conceded.

"A few?" She hissed, sitting up and hoping that her brief, cream nightie had managed to hold her assets intact. "This is so unprofessional."

"Oh, says the girl who walked on me in the shower?" She couldn't argue with that but at least he was conscious.

"To remind you of the boundaries, which obviously you have ignored," she huffed, feeling her right nipple attempting to escape given the way he licked those familiar, crimson lips.

"I don't recall any boundaries being discussed," he offered. "In fact boundaries were the last thing on your mind last night, Caroline." She used her full energy to push him off the bed by surprise. It was the least he deserved after all. "Now, that was uncalled for, love."

"Funnily enough, I don't agree," she huffed stepping on his stomach purposefully and making her way towards the door.

"Get out."

"Now, that's not very nice love," he muttered.

"Says the guy who's breaking and entering."

"I'm a spy, it's part of the job."

"Thought you were smarter than playing the spy card, Mikaelson," she scoffed. "Get out."

"Damon Salvatore isn't a nice guy," he pleaded, making his way towards the door.

"Tell me something I don't know," she hissed. "Maybe it's news to you but I'm not the innocent, naive girl you met all those years ago and I'd appreciate it if you'd let me get on with the job I have to do."

"But," he protested. "I care about.."

She slammed the door in his face before letting him finish that particular sentence, ignoring the anger, the lingering and unwanted heat between her legs and determined to get some sleep. Unfortunately she knew from experience it would be difficult.


End file.
